


Of Basketball Captains, and fu**ing Lee Minhyuk

by aqashahadhir



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Devil-spawn!Kihyun, JooShowWon are the only sane ones tbh, M/M, Potty-mouthed!Hyungwon, Sneaky!Minhyuk, Spoiled-brat!Changkyun, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqashahadhir/pseuds/aqashahadhir
Summary: “Hey Hyungwon...““What?”“I think I’m in love.”Hyungwon chokes on his spit.“You what now?!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Contains a Potty-mouthed Chae Hyungwon and lots of scene where HyungKiChang are being their thirsty ass ft. Manipulative Lee Minhyuk. Not for the naive and innocent. A bit ooc tbh

Lunchtime isn’t really Kihyun’s favorite time of the day.

Simply because the cafeteria often gets to noisy for his taste and Kihyun would prefer to avoid crowded places where germs could spread easily. That’s just so unhygienic. And nasty.

And he just hates people in general.

Especially fouled-mouth people that really have zero decency to speak like a proper, well-raised human-being.

Unfortunately for Yoo Kihyun, that is the exact description of his best-friend-since-we-first-met-in-kindergarten-when-I-decided-to-steal-your-gummyworm, Chae Hyungwon.

Said best friend who is currently sprouting multitudes of profanities left and right, and probably scarring some nearby innocent souls with his potty mouth.

Kihyun sighs for the 1765th time that day.

 

 

“ I swear that mother fucker really gets on my fucking nerves! That little scrawny bitch-ass Lee Minhyuk!” Hyungwon seethes from his seat. His eyes boring holes at the back of said male head who sits a few tables infront of Hyungwon and Kihyun.

 

 

Kihyun side-eyes his friend but keeps his head down, planning to ignore his fuming friend and resume eating his forgotten lunch before being disturbed by Hyungwon’s tirade.

 

 

“I mean like how dare he?! Fucker should’ve learnt how to keep his stanky mouth shut that son-of-“

 

 

Kihyun sighs, and slowly puts his half-eaten sandwich down, carefully wrapping it back inside its wrapper. He’s not getting any eating done anymore that’s for sure.

 

 

“What is it this time? What did he do to make you so angry?” Kihyun probes, body turned to face Hyungwon.

 

“That mother fuc-“

 

“Language, please.”

 

“Wha..? That bitc-“

 

 

Kihyun glares and Hyungwon promptly seals his mouth shut.

Hyungwon may be infamous as the more snarky half of their mismatched-friendship by the general public, but everyone knows that Yoo Kihyun is literally the demon-spawn breeded by Satan himself.

And as much as Chae Hyungwon live to make his friend’s live miserable, Chae Hyungwon is also a wise guy who knows when to shut up in order to live to see another sunrise.

 

 

“That _guy_ has the freaking gals to say that _my_ Hoseok shouldn’t be the basketball team’s captain! Said that fuc- _freaking Son Hyunwoo_ should lead the team by himself! Like bitch?! Ain’t nobody need your freaking biased-ass opinion! Go drown yourself in Han-river or something!”

 

 

Hyungwon voice shakes and he just feel so much hatred towards that skinny-ass blonde fox-faced douchebag that he just _need_ to kick that loser away into the next dimension.

That is how much he hates Lee – _fucking shitface_ \- Minhyuk.

 

 

“Wait,” Kihyun frowns, squinting his already small eyes smaller. “- who is Son Hyunwoo again?”

 

 

Hyungwon sighs for the umpteenth time. For a guy proclaiming to be the smartest guy in their year, Kihyun could be very dense about matters outside of his own interest.

 

 

“For God sake Yoo Kihyun! He’s the basketballl captain!”

 

“But I thought Shin Hoseok is the captain?”

 

“Exactly! Now that’s why we’re friends Kihyun-ah. You’re the only one who got me.”

 

 

Kihyun frowns deepen.

 

 

“But if Shin Hoseok is already the captain, how could this Song Hyungwoo-“

 

“Son Hyunwoo-“

 

“-Son Hyunwoo guy be the captain?”

 

“It’s called co-captaincy dearest Kihyun.” Hyungwon mockingly coos over the smaller man.

 

 

Kihyun face lights up in realization.

 

 

“Ahh..I see. So what’s the problem here? Are both of them fighting for the spot or something? ”

 

“There’s no problem really.” Hyungwon shrugs.

 

“ Hoseok and Hyunwoo get along well just fine. The problem is when that shithead Lee Minhyuk keeps arguing about why Hyunwoo have to captain alongside Hoseok when he _claims_ that Hyunwoo could lead the team fine by himself. The nerve of that piece of slug I swear to God one day I’ll punch his fugly face so hard his head would snap off and fly into space and floats among those shitty ass floating rocks!”

 

“They’re called asteroids, Hyungwon-ah.”

 

“I can’t find a single fuck to give about what the floating things are called!”

 

“Why do you hate him so much? Lee Minhyuk I mean.” Kihyun asks. He really can’t fathom his friend’s ungrounded hatred towards the blonde male.

 

“Because I’m Hoseok’s boyfriend. I’m bounded to hate him. It’s written in my destiny. This is what I live for.” The taller man answers without missing a beat.

 

 

Kihyun scrunches his forehead at his friend’s nonsense answer.

 

 

“What kind of gibberish are you spouting Chae Hyungwon?! Shin Hoseok isn’t even your boyf-“

 

“He is.”

 

“No he’s no-“

 

“He. Is.”  Hyungwon cuts in. “He just doesn’t know that yet.”

 

“….you’re delusional Chae.” Kihyun shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Fuck off Yoo. Let me live.”

 

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes and starts tapping his fingers on his table. A habit of his when he gets impatient.

 

 

“Still doesn’t explain why you hate Lee Minhyuk though. You guys have been on each other’s throats since freshman year. He doesn’t seem like a bad guy.” Kihyun mutters, eyes glancing towards where the said male sits.

 

 

Hyungwon snorts.

 

 

“It’s because Minhyuk-hyung was Hoseok’s hyung ex-boyfriend. That’s why Hyungwon-hyung is always so pissed.” A deep voice interrupts.

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon heads snap towards the direction of the voice and sees their junior standing right by their table. Kihyun immediately beams upon seeing the younger male and hastily moves his and Hyungwon’s bags from the seat beside his to make way for the younger boy.

The dark-haired boy sits at the previously occupied spot and makes himself comfortable.

 

 

“Changkyun-ah-“ Kihyun coos adoringly towards the youngest, “-have you eaten? You haven’t right? I made some sandwiches for you.”

 

 

Kihyun pulls out a brown paper bag from his backpack and puts it on the table in front of the other boy. Changkyun rummages into the paper bag and pulls out a huge sandwich, neatly wrapped in a transparent foil.

 

 

“What the hell?! Why did he get a sandwich?? What about me??” Hyungwon splutters indignantly.

 

“What about you?” Kihyun answers absent-mindedly.

 

“Where’s mine??”

 

“You’re a grown up, you could make your own. Besides, Changkyun needs all the nutrients so that he could grow bigger and taller, aren’t you Changkyun-ah~?”

 

 

Kihyun goes all _mom mode_ TM  and starts wiping leftover ketchup on the side of Changkyun’s mouth with a wet tissue that he magically materializes out of thin air.

 

 

 “We’re literally ONE year apart! That’s not fucking fair Yoo Kihyun. You’re shamelessly showing favoritism right in front of me.”

 

“Well it’s not my fault that I like him the best.  Changkyun is always the most behaved among all of you, aren’t you Changkyun-ah? Always makes hyung happy~”

 

“Hyung, I love you.” Changkyun flashes a finger-heart at Kihyun, voice devoid of any emotion.

 

“Little fucker..” Hyungwon mumbles under his breath. “What’re you even doing here you little shit? Aren’t you always eating lunch with your boyfriend? Where’s that squinty-eyed brat anyway?”

 

 

Changkyun’s brows furrows, not a bit pleased with the taller man’s comment on his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

 

“His eyes are not squinty. They’re adorable.” He retorts, hackles rising and ready to defense his boyfriend’s honor.

 

“Yeah yeah and I’m shorter than Kihyun. Pfftt.”

 

“What’s that about my height?” Kihyun asks, eyes glinting dangerously upon hearing the comment about his ~~fragile~~ height.

 

 

Hyungwon visibly gulps and hastily tries to change to the subject.

 

 

“ANYWAY! Where did you say Jooheon is at again?” Hyungwon quickly turns his attention towards a smirking Changkyun, no doubt secretly gloating for having the _Satan spawn_ on his side.

Hyungwon internally curses both Kihyun and Changkyun, and silently lamenting his fate for having to deal with _two_ devil’s child in his life.

 

“He has practice.” Changkyun answers, mood suddenly sours.

 

“Practice? Basketball?” Kihyun frowns. “But it’s lunch.”

 

“Exactly! Stupid captains suddenly decide that the team needs extra practice, as if they don’t already have enough. If you ask me, I think they had _too much_ practice already. Jooheon barely spends time with me anymore.” The youngest among them sulks, bottom lips jutting out.

 

“Hey! Hoseok is not stupid!” Hyungwon defends his (soon-to-be) boyfriend.

 

“Hyungwon, shut up.” Kihyun says, narrowing his eyes at the tall male while patting the sulking boy’s back gently in an effort to cheer him up.

Hyungwon was just about to retort back before suddenly an idea comes to his mind.

 

“Changkyun-ah,” Hyungwon calls to the youngest sweetly. “-you must’ve missed Jooheon so much right? You really want to see him aren’t you? Like, right this instance? ”

 

 

Both Changkyun and Kihyun look at the taller guy in unison. The youngest looks hopeful while Kihyun stares at Hyungwon in distrust.

 

 

“What’re you playing at Chae Hyungwon?” Kihyun asks the dark-haired male suspiciously. Doubt can be seen all over his expression.

 

Hyungwon feigns innocence. “What? I’m not playing at anything. I was just saying that since our Changkyun here hasn’t got to see his boyfriend much, why don’t _we_ go see them- I mean him! Why don’t we go see him? He’s practicing right now right? At where? The gym?” Hyungwon asks the youngest male.

 

“Outdoor court.” Changkyun answers, feeling giddy suddenly. His previously darken expression slowly brightens at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend.

 

“Perfect! We can watch them practice without disturbing them. We could sit near the bleachers.” Hyungwon says with vigor, determined to make sure his plan works.

 

 

Kihyun are still looking at his friend in suspicion. It’s not that he didn’t trust his friend, but that is exactly what he means. Kihyun knows his friend too well already, and Chae Hyungwon rarely does something for others that won’t benefit him in the end.  

 

“I don’t think we shoul-“

 

“Hyung! Please!” Changkyun turns towards Kihyun, hands clasping together, eyes pleading.

 

 

Kihyun internally curses. If there’s one thing he knows well about himself, it’s that Kihyun is weak for cute, young, puppy-like boys.

Specifically the one in front of him that is currently looking hopefully at him with his cute puppy eyes.

 

Fucking Chae Hyungwon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yoo Kihyun hates his life.

All he asks for is a quiet lunch where he could eat his homemade sandwich in peace and tranquility.

How did he ended up sitting on the bleacher near the outdoor basketball court, on a hot afternoon, while being stuck in the middle between two squirming guys, is out of his own comprehension.

Sometimes, Kihyun wonders why he even bothers associating himself with the other two idiots.

Said idiots who are currently clutching both his arms on both sides and fawning over their respective sweat-soaked, and frankly disgusting (because, _sweat._.urgh) boyfriends.

Or in Hyungwon’s case, _self-proclaimed_ boyfriend.

 

 

Both Hyungwon and Changkyun sigh simultaneously. Eyes tracking the movements of their targets like a hawk.

They’re openly and shamelessly ogling the boys, practically undressing them with their eyes that Kihyun himself feels offended on behalf of both Changkyun’s boyfriend, and Hyungwon’s ~~soon-to-be~~ guy.

Kihyun thinks he even saw one of them drooling (read : _Hyungwon_ ) and internally prays to Jesus to bring both of these thirsty-ass boys back to the holy path. Amen.

 

Kihyun loves Changkyun (and sometimes Hyungwon..just _sometimes_ ), he really does.

But, if both of them don’t let his arms go right this instance he will, without any hesitation what-so-ever, dropkick both their sorry asses to Mars, and beyond.

 

He was just about to do so when one of the guys from the basketball team ( _that both Hyungwon and Changkyun were previously ogling_ ) comes jogging towards their direction, which upon further inspection turns out to be Changkyun’s own _bae._

 

Changkyun immediately releases Kihyun’s arm and hops across the bleachers to latch himself onto his boyfriend. Head nudging the other boy’s cheek like an overly-attached puppy begging for some attention, of which his boyfriend gladly give.

 

 

“Baby~I miss you~” Changkyun whimpers, wrapping his arms around one of his boyfriend’s.

 

“Aigoo~I miss you too, babe.” The boy replies, his free hand patting Changkyun’s head gently. “Why did you come here? Did you miss me that much?”

 

“I haven’t seen you all day. And yesterday too! How could you leave me alone like that?” The smaller boy whines. All traces of a respectable and mature young man disappear into dust upon being in close proximity to his lover.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ve been really busy with practice these days. You know how Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung are. They turned into complete psychos the nearer we are to the tournament.” The boy says softly, trying to soothe his sulking puppy-of-a-boyfriend.

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon witness the scene occurring before them silently.

Both feeling various emotions inside, with Hyungwon secretly feeling envious of the couple’s interaction while Kihyun inwardly cringes. Not because of the overtly-sweet exchange but more to because Kihyun can’t imagine just how much germs are being transferred from Changkyun’s boyfriend to the boy in question.

And the _sweat_.

 

Kihyun internally gags.

 

 

“Oi Lee Jooheon!” Hyungwon calls out to Changkyun’s boyfriend.

 

 

The boy, Jooheon, finally realizes the presence of Kihyun and Hyungwon and immediately bows to the two older males.

 

 

“Oh Hyungwon-hyung, Kihyun-hyung! You guys are here too?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Your boy over there was bitching about how he hasn’t been able to spend time with you lately so we, as good hyungs, decided to accompany him to see you practice!” Hyungwon grins widely.

 

“Oh really? You guys are so kind hyungs.” Jooheon answers innocently.

 

Changkyun would usually refute adamantly to any statement that associate kindness to Chae Hyungwon, but he’s currently too comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms to do anything other than melt.

And Hyungwon _did_ bring him to see Jooheon, so he decides that he’ll let the statement pass this time.

Their group of four must’ve attracted the attention of the rest of the team as some of the guys hoot and holler at their direction.

 

 

“Oi Jooheon you bastard! Are you showing off your harem you lucky shit! Introduce me to one of them!” A dark-haired guy with a white snapback worn in reverse shouts from where he and several other guys are sitting near the left-end of the court.

The other guys laugh.

 

 

“Yeah Jooheon! Don’t be greedy! Leave some for us!”

 

“I want the one with the kissy lips!”

 

“Then I’ll pick the small cutie!”

 

 

Jooheon flips them off and looks at both Hyungwon and Kihyun apologizingly, both of which does not appreciate themselves being hollered at in such crude manner.

Hyungwon was just about to stand up and give the guys a piece of his mind when his eyes suddenly caught the sight of the male that he’s been ~~thirsting~~ admiring for a long time, staring straight at where Hyungwon’s seating at.

~~Well there’s also a possibility he’s actually looking at Kihyun but Hyungwon decided to ignore that and sticks with his own imagination.~~

Hyungwon, as much as he is a person with absolutely zero decorum himself (according to Kihyun), is perfectly aware that it’s _definitely_ inappropriate to suddenly pop a boner in public setting, especially where he’s surrounded by several other guys.

 

But _holy fucking shit_ Shin Hoseok is truly a sight to behold.

Hyungwon can’t be too sure, but he thinks he might be drooling a little bit.

Shin Hoseok in normal clothes is already enough to make everyone within 50-feet radius to feel all hot and bothered.

But Shin Hoseok in a basketball shorts, sleeveless shirt, and sweat glistening all-over his reddened skin…

 

Hyungwon could come right there and then.

Oh the things he would do to Shin Hoseok if he’s _allowed_ to.

 

 

“Hey Hyungwon-,” A voice suddenly interrupts Hyungwon from continuing his ~~perverted~~ thoughts.

 

“-who’s that guy standing beside Hoseok?”

 

 

Hyungwon scrunches his brows and turns to look at the smaller male beside him. He turns back to look at where Kihyun was indicating at and sees the other half of the Baskeball team’s captain duo is standing.

The large male with slightly tanned skin and broad shoulder is currently gulping a bottle of water while wiping his neck with a towel.

 

Hyungwon turns back towards his friend.

 

 

“That’s the Son Hyunwoo guy that I’ve been telling you before. The _other_ captain.”

 

“Ohh…”

 

“Why?” Hyungwon asks his friend. The other male has been suspiciously quiet for some time.

 

“Hey Hyungwon...“

 

“What?”

 

“I think I’m in love.”

 

 

Hyungwon chokes on his spit and looks at his friend incredulously as if the smaller male has grown a second head.

 

 

“You what now?!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo Kihyun is in love.

And he thinks it is the most liberating feeling in the world.

The sun is shining, the sky is brighter, the birds are singing.

All in all, the world feels like a better place.

Because Yoo Kihyun is in love for the first time in his pre-mature 18 years of existence in this world.

 

And it all thanks to one amazing god-send being ( ~~according to Yoo Kihyun biased opinion~~ ) named Son Hyunwoo.

 

The first time Yoo Kihyun laid his eyes on that magnificent ~~piece-of-meat~~ male, all thoughts were lost from his mind. Kihyun was simply tongue-tied.

He looked so spectacular and amazing, and oh-so-so-glorious that Kihyun thought that there aren’t enough superlative adjectives in this world to describe the greatness that is Son Hyunwoo.

Ahh, even the name Son Hyunwoo sounds so heavenly and divine ~~again, in Kihyun biased opinion.~~

Kihyun thought the male was perfection all the way from the top to the bottom. From his sexy bronzed skin, broad shoulder and thick thighs, to his sweet smile and shy personality, contrary to the stereotype associated to people with a build like his (Kihyun knows all this from the ~~stalking~~ investigating he’s done for the past 2 weeks after he first saw Hyunwoo at the basketball court).

He knew right there and then that he needs to have that boy by his side.

Yoo Kihyun is going to make that boy _his_.

Son Hyunwoo _will_ be Yoo Kihyun’s…

 

 

…if only Kihyun knows how to start talking to him first.

 

As much as Kihyun claims himself to be a confident person, in reality, Kihyun is very much awkward and find it very hard to talk to new people without ever coming off as snarky and sarcastic.

That’s one of the reasons why he and Hyungwon get along so well.

Because both of them are beings of the same breed.

 

Thus what brings Kihyun to his current predicament.

How is he going to get to know Son Hyunwoo more and be closer to him if Kihyun can’t even bring himself to talk to Hyunwoo?

He’s been ~~stalking~~ watching Hyunwoo for over 2 weeks now (read : he’d been watching over the basketball team’s practices with Hyungwon and Changkyun) and he still haven’t speak a single word to him. He could only watch from afar ~~how hot Hyunwoo looked while barking out commands to his team~~ and admires him in silence.

And he’s so fucking frustrated Kihyun feels like he could just combust!

At this rate, Kihyun’s plan to change his surname to _Son_ in the future will just become a fantasy.

 

And Kihyun can’t let that happen.

 

Luckily for him, Yoo Kihyun is nothing but dedicated and determined, especially after he’s set his eyes on something.

And that something is Son Hyunwoo.

 

With a renewed determination and goal in mind, Kihyun retrieves his phone from his bedside table and dials the 3rd number on his speed dial.

After a few rings, a groggy voice finally answers from the other side of the call.

 

 

“…’uck you Yoo Kihyun. It’s 4 in the morning.”

 

“Hyungwon, I need your help.”

 

“Are you dying?

 

“…no?”

 

“Then fuck off.”

 

“Hyungwon wait-“ Kihyun starts to panic.

 

“I’m hanging up-“

 

“IneedyoutohelpmetalktoHyunwoo!”Kihyun shouts into the phone.

 

“…wha..?”

 

“I need you to help me talk to Hyunwoo.”

 

“…..Kihyun it’s fucking 4 a.m. In.The.Morning.”

 

“I know I know. But I can’t sleep, and I just had this idea and-“

 

“Can’t this wait till we’re at school?” Hyungwon asks, exasperated. He sits up on his bed and reaches for his glasses.

 

“…I’ll help you back with Hoseok. I promise! I’ll do whatever I could!”

 

“…..”

 

“Hyungwon…?”

 

“…..you promise?”

 

“I swear in the name Je-”

 

“Okay okay. I get it. Fine. I’ll help you.”

 

“Really? Oh thank god! I thought I have to do this alone for a while ther-“

 

“BUT! Not right now. Right now, I want to freaking sleep, and you should too Kihyun-ah. We’ll talk later at school. Okay?”

 

“I-I guess. Okay. Goodbye Hyungwon. See you at school.”

 

“Yeah yeah see you. _Sleep_ Kihyun. Stop thinking too much.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight Chae Hyungwon.”

 

“ _Morning_. Bye.”

 

 

And the call ends.

 Kihyun stares at his darkened screen for a while before putting the phone back on his bedside table.

He tucks himself into his comforter and promptly closes his eyes, trying to lulls himself to finally sleep.

 

A few minutes later, Kihyun’s off to dreamland, dreaming of a toned body and, lop-sided shy smile.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chae Hyungwon is not having a good morning.

One reason is because he woke up late and ended having to skip his breakfast in order to be able to catch up to his bus and arrive to school on time.

And when Hyungwon is hungry, Hyungwon gets very angry.

Another reason is because the sole person who caused Hyungwon to wake up late this morning isn’t even at school yet. And the class is almost starting.

 

Hyungwon scowls and was just about to take out his phone to call his friend up when he saw a blurry figure dashing across the hallway in haste, probably trying to get to his classroom before the bell rings.

 

The figure would’ve made it just in time if not for a suddenly opened door obscuring his path, thus consequently causes the figure to ram his body, head first, straight into the said door.

 

A loud noise resonates along the instantly silent hallway and everyone watch in shock as the figure falls backward onto the floor, hands clutching his face.

 

Hyungwon inwardly groans in pity and silently prays that whoever the boy is, he would be fine.

He was just about to continue whatever he was supposed to do when he finally hears a familiar groan coming from the figure, and belatedly realize that that figure writhing on the floor is indeed his friend, Yoo Kihyun.

 

Hyungwon quickly springs up from his seat and rushes towards the direction of his friend, who is still laying on his back on the floor, while clutching his face.

 

 

“Kihyun-ah!” Hyungwon instantly kneels beside his whimpering friend, hands grasping the boy’s shoulder in order to pull him into a seating position.

 

Hyungwon tries to make the other boy to remove his hands from his face when he realizes blood dripping along Kihyun’s hands, right from where he’s covering his face.

Kihyun slowly removes one of his hands and Hyungwon witness a constant flow of bright red blood oozing from his friend’s nose.

Hyungwon then registers that his friend might be having a case of severe nosebleed and he could’ve help him, if only he wasn’t suddenly hit by a violent wave of dizziness washing over him like a typhoon.

 

And right there and then did Chae Hyungwoon, again, realizes that he really doesn’t do well with blood.

 

 

Meanwhile, Yoo Kihyun feels like his head is splitting into two, and his nose won’t stop throbbing violently. His vision is blurry and he barely registers someone calling his name continuously.

He tries to open his eyes when his vision suddenly blackened and the last thing he sees before losing his consciousness is a blurry tall figure clasping his body tightly, trying to prevent him from falling backward again.

And then everything turns to black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kihyun wakes up with a throbbing head.

He is, however, grateful that at least his head no longer feels like it’s going to split into halves.

His nose, on the other hand, feels like someone had shoved a fucking 5-m rod inside it.

Kihyun groans.

 

 

“Oh you’re finally up.” A weak voice chimes from his right.

 

 

Kihyun then notices the presence of his tall friend sitting on the chair beside his bed. His body is slumped and his face looks pale.

Kihyun scans his surrounding and realizes that he’s currently in the infirmary accompanied by Hyungwon.

 

 

“How long was I gone?” Kihyun grits out through his pounding nose.

 

“A little over an hour.” Hyungwon answers, slumping further into his plastic chair.

 

“Why do you look so pale?”

 

“Did you know that I’m actually afraid of blood?”

 

“…no? Since when?”

 

“Since you rammed your head into a fucking door and almost bleed yourself to death this morning.”

 

“…Oh. Sorry?”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Wait.” Kihyun frowns. “How did you carry me here then?”

 

 

Hyungwon stares at Kihyun with an unreadable expression.

 

 

“It wasn’t me.” Hyungwon deadpans. Kihyun’s frown deepens.

 

“Well if it wasn’t you then who was it-“

 

 

The door to the infirmary suddenly opens and Kihyun needs to do a double take and inwardly ponders whether he’s still not in his right mind upon seeing a figure of the last person he’d expect to see this morning coming through the door.

 

There, in all his 6’0 ft glory, stands the one and only Son Hyunwoo a.k.a the most Gorgeous Being TM to have ever grace Kihyun’s morning a.k.a the last person Kihyun would like to see at the moment because Kihyun is 100% sure that he looks super fucking ugly right now with his (probably) broken nose.

Kihyun inwardly wails.

 

The tall male stands awkwardly in front of the two bestfriends. He looks at Kihyun ~~and Kihyun secretly dies inside~~ with a guilty expression.

Kihyun frowns again because, why…?

He was about to asks the taller male when Hyunwoo interrupts him and starts apologizing profusely.

 

 

“What are you saying sorry for?” Kihyun asks Hyunwoo. Head slightly tilts in confusion.

 

“For opening the door? It was my fault. I’m so sorry.”

 

“The door…?”

 

“Yes? The door. That you ran into. This morning.”

 

“…oh. That was you?”

 

The tanned male apologizes again. Kihyun puts his hands up and quickly tries to stop him from continue to apologize.

 

 

“No no it’s okay! It wasn’t that bad.” Kihyun tries to say.

 

“You fainted.” Hyungwon butts in with an expressionless face. “And almost bleed to death. I think your nose’s broken too.”

 

 

Hyunwoo looks even guiltier than before. Kihyun inwardly curses his tall friend and swears to kill him after this.

 

 

“It’s okay, really, Son Hyunwoo-shi. I’m okay now.” Kihyun says gently and tries to smile at Hyunwoo.

Which Kihyun thinks must’ve come off looking more of a grimace than a smile as indicated by Hyunwoo’s remorseful expression.

Or maybe Kihyun’s face is just ugly.

Damn it.

 

 

“Actually he’s not okay. He said he was feeling dizzy before.” Hyungwon suddenly says, eyes looking straight at Hyunwoo.

 

“I’m not dizzy-“

 

“Very dizzy! He said his brain feels like its melting.”

 

“Hyungwon-ah-” Kihyun panics. Suddenly feeling very puzzled, and very worried of his friend’s spontaneous lies. “-what’re you-“

 

“So you should help him. You know, since you’re the one that causes this in the first place.” Hyungwon says determinedly. Eyes not once blinking from staring at the only standing male in the room.

 

 

Kihyun promptly shuts up. He can’t decide whether he should kill his friend for that suggestion, or he should kiss his friend and promises him Kihyun’s firstborn _for_ _his suggestion._

Hyungwon turns his back against Hyunwoo, who looks as if he’s contemplating the idea, and looks at Kihyun.He then proceed to subtlely winks and secretly mouths ‘ _You’re welcome_ ’ to Kihyun.

 

 

“I could…do that.” Both Kihyun and Hyungwon turn to look at Hyunwoo. “I mean, it is my fault, so I should help you. Until you’re fully healed at least. Is that okay?” Hyunwoo stares at Kihyun.

Kihyun thinks he could die right then because Hyunwoo looks exactly like a bear. A huge, brown, fluffy bear.

Kihyun swoons.

 

 

“O-Okay.” Kihyun finally answers. “W-We can do that.”

 

“Great.” Hyunwoo flashes his usual shy smile that haunts Kihyun’s every sleepless night.

 

 

Kihyun inwardly wheezes.

 

Hyungwon watches the exchange silently in amusement and prays that Yoo Kihyun uses the opportunity that was layed down before him smartly and wisely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yoo Kihyun did not use the opportunity that was layed before him smartly and wisely.

 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo are currently walking silently through the empty hallway towards the direction of Kihyun’s classroom.

 

A few moments before, Hyungwon had left them both by themselves in the infirmary right after Hyunwoo agreed to take care of Kihyun, saying that he needs to catch up to his next class. Kihyun, knowing his friend well, knows that that was just a flimsy excuse.

The real Chae Hyungwon would never be that eager to attend a class.

Not even 5 minutes after Hyungwon left the room; Kihyun informed Hyunwoo that he, too, needs to go to his next class.

Hyunwoo looked doubtful at first and tried to persuade Kihyun to continue resting, but finally relented after Kihyun assured him countless times that he’s fine and threatened to walk to his class by himself.

Is not that Kihyun doesn’t want to be alone with Hyunwoo. It’s just that, the other male was _too_ quiet. He wasn’t talking at all and just stared around the infirmary. And Kihyun was still feeling very awkward around his crush and was sure that he would just end up embarrassing himself as soon as he opens his mouth.

So after almost 5 minutes of super awkward silence, Kihyun decided that it’s better to just go back to his class.

 

Thus bring Kihyun to this, again, awkward situation right now. Both of them are not talking, Hyunwoo walking straight ahead while Kihyun follows a step behind.

They’re almost nearing the corner to Kihyun’s classroom when suddenly a male with slender build appears out of the corner from the opposite direction.

 

Kihyun recognizes the male to be Lee Minhyuk ~~the guy that Hyungwon regularly bitch about~~ the guy in the same year as his (but in different class from Hyungwon and him).

The same Lee Minhyuk who seems to recognize Hyunwoo as he immediately beams upon laying his eyes on the said male and comes bouncing towards their direction.

 

 

“Hyunwoo-hyung! What’re you doing here?” The slender male asks the other guy.

 

“Ahh Minhyuk-ah. I was just accompanying Kihyun-shi to his class.” Hyunwoo informs the grinning male.

 

 

Kihyun may not know much about Lee Minhyuk. But Kihyun _do_ know that he is not pleased that the said male is freely touching _his Hyunwoo_. His right hand grasping firmly onto one of Hyunwoo’s biceps.

Kihyun doesn’t like that one bit.

Kihyun also doesn’t like the fact that Hyunwoo didn’t even bat his eyelashes at the action and even proceeds to smile widely at the other male.

 

 

“Kihyun?” The slender male questions.

 

“Ahh..this is Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun-shi, this is Lee Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo introduces both of them.

 

 

Minhyuk seems to finally realize the presence of another person aside from him and Hyunwoo and promptly smiles upon making eye contact with Kihyun.

 

 

“Oh hi there! Sorry I didn’t notice you before. You are just so small.” Minhyuk says while flashing his bright smile at Kihyun.

 

 

Kihyun stiffens, because what the hell…?

Did he just call Kihyun small?

Like, directly in front of Kihyun’s face??

 

This bitc-

 

 

“Or maybe our Hyunwoo-hyung here is just too big.” Minhyuk laughs, while proceeds to wrap both his arms around Hyunwoo’s left bicep and laying his head on his shoulder.

 

 

Kihyun’s brain short-circuits.

 

What.The.Actual.Fuck?!

 

 

Kihyun’s already pale face turns even paler and his hands suddenly feel like they’re a few degrees below normal.

Hyunwoo, noticing Kihyun’s very pale face suddenly starts to feel worry.

 

 

“Kihyun-shi, are you okay? Is your headache coming back?” He asks worriedly, about to take a step closer towards the smaller male in case if he faints again, before Kihyun hastily cuts him off.

 

“I-I need to go to my class now.” Kihyun hurriedly says, voice trembling slightly.

 

“Huh? Are you sure? Are you fee-“

 

“Bye Son Hyunwoo-shi. Thank you for accompanying me to my class.” Kihyun quickly bows towards the two males and scurry towards the direction of his class, ignoring Hyunwoo’s call of his name.

 

 

Upon arriving to his class, Kihyun peeks around the back door to see whether there’s any teacher inside and sighs in relief after seeing none. He quickly makes his way inside, ignoring his other classmate’s questions of his well-being, and goes to his seat beside his sleeping friend.

His gently nudges Hyungwon’s shoulder to wake him up.

Hyungwon, feeling someone nudging him, wakes up from his stupor and proceeds to glare at the person disturbing his precious nap.

His eyes soften upon seeing his friend. 

 

 

“Hey. Why are you here so soon? Where’s Son Hyunwoo? What’s wrong?” He asks Kihyun, frowning upon seeing his friend’s grave expression.

 

“Hyungwon-ah-“ Kihyun says with a serious expression.”-we need to talk about Lee Minhyuk.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously think the progress of this fic is at snail-speed.  
> I always ended up spouting 2k of nonsense without getting any plot progression like wtf??  
> I'll try updating the next chapter asap, this time maybe with a real plot lol


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ve told you!” Hyungwon exclaims after Kihyun finishes recalling his encounter with the now bane of his existence a.k.a Public EnemyTM #1 a.k.a _Lee_ fucking _Minhyuk_.

 

 

It’s lunchtime, and both Kihyun and Hyungwon are currently sitting around a stone garden table, their lunches scattered on the table. Technically, they aren’t supposed to be there since no student is allowed to be at the school’s garden area without permission, but Kihyun and Hyungwon ~~(and Changkyun)~~ are a bunch of little shits that sometimes break the school rule just because they feel like it.

Just _sometimes_ though.

Otherwise, they’re perfect law-abiding students most of the time.

Or so they hope.

 

 

“See? What did I tell you before? Lee Minhyuk is a fucking sneaky little _snake_.” Hyungwon spits the guy’s name with such venom in his voice.

 

“But nooo, you refuse to believe me. ‘ _He doesn’t look like a bad person Hyungwon-ah.’, ‘He seems nice Hyungwon-ah.’_ , _‘What did he even do to you Hyungwon-ah’_ bla bla bla. Huh! How do you feel now hmm?” Hyungwon smirks, arms folded in front of his chest.

 

Kihyun glares at his friend. “Okay okay! I get it already! Cut it out now will you? Geez…”

 

 

Hyungwon is still smirking but decides to cut his friend some slack and reaches towards his forgotten lunch on the table.

He was in the middle of slurping his drink when Kihyun starts talking again.

 

 

“So? What should we do now?” Kihyun asks Hyungwon.

 

“About what?” Hyungwon asks back, confused.

 

“Lee Minhyuk…?”

 

“Ahh. Don’t know.” Hyungwon answers nonchalantly, continuing to slurp through his drink.

 

“What? Seriously? After all those bitching you’d done and you _don’t know_?” Kihyun exasperatedly says.

 

“Look. If I know what to do about him I would’ve done it a long time ago don’t you think?” Hyungwon answers while rolling his eyes.

 

 

Kihyun sighs.

Their conversation is going nowhere.

His relationship with Son Hyunwoo hasn’t even taken off yet and a huge hurdle already presents itself on its path.

At this rate, forget about his future plan of incorporating himself into the _Son_ family, Kihyun don’t think he would be able to even score a single date with Hyunwoo.

Seriously, damn you Lee Minhyuk.

 

 

“Hyungwon-ah. We can’t let this be. We need to do something.” Kihyun finally says.

 

 

Hyungwon raises one of his brows. “Do you have any idea then?”

 

“First of all, forget Lee Minhyuk. We _need_ to get closer to Hyunwoo and Hoseok first.”

 

“ _How_?” Hyungwon asks for the umpteenth time.

 

 

Kihyun stays quiet. His brain gearing into work, trying to come up with various ideas on how to get close to their crushes, when suddenly a metaphorical bulb lights up in his mind.

 

 

“Hyungwon! I have the perfect idea!” He says excitedly, almost bouncing on his seat.

 

“What? What? What idea??”

 

“Your dad’s restaurant!”

 

“….huh? What about it?” Hyungwon frowns, not understanding where Kihyun’s going with his supposed idea.

Hyungwon’s dad does own a family restaurant located not too far from their school, but Hyungwon can’t fathom what that has got to do with Kihyun’s plan.

 

“We could use that! We could say that your dad’s doing a promotion or something, free food for students or some sort, and invite the basketball team to eat there. We could use that opportunity to be close to Hyunwoo and Hoseok.” Kihyun finishes, feeling very thrilled with his - own suggestion.

 

 

Kihyun watches as Hyungwon’s mind slowly catches onto his idea and grins brightly after he finally comprehends Kihyun’s plan.

 

 

“Yoo Kihyun you’re a genius!” Hyungwon exclaims, hands clutching onto his friend’s arm in excitement.  Kihyun nods proudly at himself.

 

“My dad’s going to kill me. Free food my ass.”

 

“He won’t. He couldn’t even raise his voice at you. You’re his ‘ _little sweetie’_ or whatever he calls you.” Kihyun brushes him off.

 

“…true.”

 

“The only problem now is how to invite them without being suspicious. I mean we couldn’t just suddenly go up to them and ask. We never even talk to them. ” Kihyun ponders.

 

“We need to come up with another plan for that.” Hyungwon replies and Kihyun nods in agreement.

 

 

“What plan?”

 

 

Both male snap their heads towards the direction of the new voice joining their ~~secret~~ conversation, and sees Changkyun standing a few feet before them with a scowl marring his face. He stomps towards their table and proceeds to stare down at both other guys, lips jutting out.

 

“You guys left me alone! I was waiting for both of you at the cafeteria and you guys didn’t even come!” Changkyun sulks, crossing his arms petulantly.

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon look at each other guiltily.

They totally forgot about the other boy.

 The three of them usually spend lunchtime eating together ~~if Changkyun isn’t too busy swapping spits with Jooheon or whatever it is they’re doing when they’re together~~ especially nowadays that Jooheon is completely preoccupied with basketball practices.

 

Kihyun immediately apologizes.

 

 

“Changkyun-ah, we’re so sorry. We totally forgot to tell you that we’re going to eat here today.” Kihyun tries to placate the sulking boy. He pulls on the boy’s right hand to guide him to sit at the stone chair beside his.

 

 

The sulking male resists for a few moments ~~just for the sake of being a brat~~ before finally relents and sits on the hard chair, still scowling.

Kihyun looks at Hyungwon again, who shrugs and silently leaving Kihyun to deal with the moping boy himself.

Hyungwon is never good at placating angry people.

 

 

“I’ll treat you to ice cream later. How about that?”  Kihyun tries to coax the boy.

 

“….two ice-creams.” Changkyun finally answers, still pouting like a child.

 

Kihyun smiles. “Okay okay two ice-creams. I promise.”

 

“Large cones.”

 

“Whatever you want, Changkyun-ah.” Kihyun coos.

 

“Hyungwon-hyung too.”

 

 

Hyungwon looks at the boy, perplexed. “Why do _I_ have to buy you ice cream? I didn’t promise you anything.” He scoffs.

 

 

Changkyun pouts again and looks at Kihyun with his puppy eyes.

Kihyun glares menacingly at Hyungwon, his eyes promise Hyungwon death if he doesn’t comply with their youngest wish.

Hyungwon bristles but decided to stay silent in fear of ~~the Devil~~ Kihyun.

 

 

“Hyungwon will buy you ice cream too.” Kihyun informs the boy, ignoring his silently fuming friend. Changkyun finally flashes a toothy grin.

 

“What were you guys talking about before hyung? What were you guys planning?” Changkyun enquires.

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon look at each other again, silently conversing with each other whether to include their youngest friend into their plan or not.

Changkyun really doesn’t know whether to feel annoyed or amazed whenever both of them gets like this.

On one hand, it’s amazing how Kihyun and Hyungwon could understand one another by just looking at each other. It really shows how deep and amazing their long-time friendship is.

On the other hand, Changkyun often felt like he’s sidelined whenever both of them are having a silent conversation, and Changkyun ~~the brat that he is~~ doesn’t like feeling left out and neglected.

 

Changkyun was just about to throw a tantrum when Hyungwon finally turns to look at him, thus ending the silent conversation between him and Kihyun.

 

 

“Changkyun-ah-“ Hyungwon starts, “-could you help us with something?”

 

Changkyun tilts his head in curiosity. “Help with what hyung?”

 

 

 Both Hyungwon and Kihyun smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So yeah, Hyungwon-hyung said that his dad’s restaurant is having a promotion, something about student’s discounts or some sort I can’t remember, and invites all of you to come.” Changkyun says, fidgeting slightly in front of the basketball team members.

 

 

He’s still not used to most of the players except for a few of them. There are a few members who are in the same year as Changkyun but he doesn’t really know them all that well.

Changkyun in general, is a very quite person, and slightly awkward with people he’s not used to.

The only reason he even comes to watch the basketball practices is because of Jooheon, and aside from his boyfriend, the only other people he’d interact with were Gunhee and Yoonho, Jooheon closest friends, and fellow team members.

And sometimes Shin Hoseok.

Because the captain is just that friendly kind of a guy and often tries to make everyone feel welcomed. Even those that aren’t in the team.

Changkyun kind of likes him. A lot. In a _totally_ platonic manner.

 

Because Jooheon is his one and only love.

 

 

“Hyungwon is that tall guy that always comes to watch the practice with you, right?” Hoseok asks the boy gently, trying to calm the restless boy.

 

 

Changkyun nods.

 

 

Hoseok smiles at him. “How nice of him to invite all of us.” He says innocently.

 

 

Changkyun’s mind flashbacks to the conversation he had with his two older hyungs during lunch and promptly shivers. Hyungwon (and Kihyun) was _far_ from nice and all of this is just a ploy for both of his hyungs to get closer to the two basketball team captains.

Changkyun briefly feels bad for Hoseok.

The captain is really too nice and kind.

And a nice and kind person like him deserves and equally nice and kind partner too.

Too bad Hyungwon already zeroed his choice on Hoseok.

 

And whatever Chae Hyungwon wants, Chae Hyungwon gets.

 

And Changkyun loves both of his hyungs too much ~~though he would rather punch himself multiple times on the face than admit that to them~~ and would do anything in order to help them.

Including in spicing up their sad, non-existent love lives.

So really, Changkyun thinks both Son Hyunwoo and Shin Hoseok doesn’t stand a chance against all three of them (and Jooheon, because Jooheon is whipped and will do whatever Changkyun wants him to).

 

 

“Is it really okay for us to go there?” The other captain, Hyunwoo, asks Changkyun. “There are more than 15 of us. Won’t it be bad for his dad’s business if all of us eat for free?”

 

Hoseok nods in agreement.

 

Changkyun shakes his head vigorously. “No no! Hyungwon-hyung insisted all you to come! You could bring as many people as you want. He said its fine.” Changkyun tries his hardest to convince the two captains.

 

 

 The two captains are still looking uncertain, when Jooheon finally decides to help his boyfriend after witnessing his struggles in convincing the two male.

 

 

“Hyunwoo-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, I think we should just go. It’s a bit rude to just flatly decline someone’s invitation, no?” He says, “Besides, I’ve been there before, the restaurant would be more than capable to handle all of us, trust me.”

“Yeah captains! Free food! Who refuses free food?!” Gunhee chimes in from behind Jooheon.

“Yeahhh free food!!” Yoonho joins in, backing his _bros_ up.

 

 

The ~~idiot~~ trio starts chanting _‘free food!’_ like a mantra and not long after, the rest of the team (sans the two bewildered captains) join in the gaggle of misfits.

 

 

Changkyun inwardly facepalms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shin Hoseok feels like a single father of a bunch of wild, misbehaved kids.

The team decided to take on Hyungwon’s invitation and here they are now, all 18 of them, sitting around  three long tables joined together, and Hoseok already regrets agreeing to come in the first place.  
The guys are being a total nuisance, making so much noise inside the establishment and attracting the attention of other diners who’re trying to eat in peace.

Hoseok silently apologizes to every single visitors that he made eye contact with.

He eyes his co-captain who’s seating across him and instantly feeling another wave of regret.

Hyunwoo is completely oblivious of what’s happening around him, focusing hard on the menu layed in front of him.

Because for Son Hyunwoo, his one and only top priority in this whole world would be to make sure his stomach is always warm and full.

The one and only person that Hoseok could count on in this kind of situation is already lost in his own hunger.

Hoseok sighs.

 

He eyes scans around the joined tables again and notices that one of his ~~kids~~ members is missing.

 

 

“Where’s Jooheon?” He asks, looking at both Gunhee and Yoonho.

 

“He went somewhere with his boyfriend.” Gunhee answers, eyes still glued to the menu in his hands.

 

“With Changkyun? Where?”

 

This time it’s Yoonho who answers him, smirking. “Dunnno. Who knows what both of them get up to when they’re _alone_.” He says, clear innuendo oozes from his reply.

 

 

Gunhee cackles loudly, putting his hand up to high-five Yoonho while the other members whistle and letting out a chorus of smacking sounds.

Hoseok rolls his eyes with their childish antics.

 

 

Meanwhile, on the opposite side from where the basketball team is seated, inside a small store room near the kitchen area, four figures could be seen huddling around each other, talking hushedly.

 

 

“But why do I have to do that hyung?” Jooheon whines.

 

Hyungwon shuts him up with a glare. “Just do what I asked you to. It isn’t that hard.”

 

“But _why_? You need to tell me the reason first.”

 

 

Kihyun gives Changkyun a _look_ and the other guy immediately gets the hint.

Changkyun wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s biceps and pouts.

Both Kihyun and Hyungwon notices how Jooheon instantly melts and stares at the smaller boy latching on his arm with eyes practically dripping with honey.

The duo secretly smirks.

 _‘So whipped.’_ They both inwardly think.

 

 

“ _Baby_ -“Changkyun says with a voice a few tones higher, “-can’t you just do what Hyungwon-hyung asked you to?” He asks, lips jutting out a little, head slightly tilted. Classic Changkyun’s I’m-Cute-And-You’re-Going-To-Do-What-I-Ask-You-To MoveTM .

 

Jooheon doesn’t even stand a chance.

 

“Of course I’ll do it baby. Whatever you want.” Jooheon replies, head nuzzling his boyfriend’s hair. Changkyun smiles triumphantly.

 

 

He turns to look at both the older boys and secretly winks.

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon silently clap in amazement.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jooheon and Changkyun come back to their tables and are instantly greeted with a chorus of lewd smacking sounds and moans.

They look at each other in confusion.

 

 

“Where were you two just now _hmm_?” Gunhee asks his confused friend, eyebrows lifting up and down in rapid manner. Beside him, Yoonho is leering at the couple. “What were you two doing _hmm_?” He asks.

 

Jooheon finally gets what both his idiotic friends are hinting at and proceeds to flip both boys off. “Fuck off. It wasn’t like that.”

 

“It wasn’t like what?” Changkyun asks his boyfriend.

 

Gunhee lets out a loud laugh. “Oh you know Changkyun-ah, like _kis_ -“

 

 

Jooheon quickly kicks his friend’s shin hard and glares menacingly at the Idiot DuoTM.

 

 

“It’s nothing babe. They’re just being stupid.” He says to his puzzled boyfriend, ignoring Gunhee’s pained yelp. “Let’s just sit okay?”

Jooheon was about to sit at his original seat beside the Idiot DuoTM when a hand suddenly stops him. He turns around to see Changkyun raising his eyebrow at him.

 

Jooheon was just about that asks what’s wrong when he finally remembers _the plan_.

He nods his head and proceeds to walk to the opposite side of the tables where both his captains are seated.

Hoseok is sitting between two freshmen, Mingyu and Seokwon, with Mingyu sitting at the end of the long banquette bench, while Hyunwoo sits opposite him.

 

 

“Hoseok hyung.” He calls to the shorter captain.

 

“Oh Jooheon-ah, what’s wrong?” Hoseok questions.

 

“Hyung, can we sit over here?” Jooheon asks.

 

Hoseok raises his eyebrows. “Aren’t your seats over there beside Gunhee and Yoonho?”

 

“They’re being idiots. I don’t want Changkyun to get their stupidity.” Jooheon answers with a blank face. The Idiot DuoTM yells in offense. Jooheon ignores them.

 

“Okay..? Sure. Hey guys scoot over.” Hoseok orders the other members seated beside him.

 

“We want to seat inside.” Jooheon interrupts him. Hoseok frowns. The other members start complaining. The captain immediately appeases them.

 

“It’s okay guys. Mingyu, could you get up for a while?” Hoseok asks the freshman.

 

 

The freshman stands up and Hoseok slides out from the long bench. Jooheon pulls Changkyun along and slides into the banquette bench.

Hoseok was just about to slides back in when Jooheon stops him and says that he wants to sit beside Mingyu.

The captain frowns at his player’s bizarre behavior and turns to look at the standing male beside him. Mingyu shrugs and slides into the bench beside Jooheon. Hoseok sits at the end of the bench.

Hyunwoo watches the scene before him silently.

 

After a few minutes, a tall, slim figure in a waiter uniform walks toward their tables holding a tray full with various kinds of drinks that they ordered before.

Another shorter male follows closely behind with another tray in similar condition.

Hoseok belatedly realizes that the waiters are indeed the two guys that always come to watch their practice sessions along with Changkyun.

 

“Here are your drinks, sorry for keeping all of you waiting.” The tall male says. Hoseok notices that he has a very nice, soothing voice.

 

“Thank you, Hyungwon-shi? Right?” He asks. The tall male smiles upon hearing his name from the captain’s mouth.

 

“Ah you know my name?” Hyungwon answers, felling giddy inside.

 

Hoseok smiles. “I asked Changkyun before. It’d be rude to not know the names of the people that always take their time to watch us practice.”

 

 

Hyungwon’s heart does a triple flip at the captain’s gentleman-ly manner and polite sense.

 

 

“Ahh. Thank you for allowing us to stay and watch. I hope we’re not disturbing you guys with our presence.”

 

“No, not at all! The guys are usually ten times much more spirited when you guys are at the practice anyway.”

 

 

The other members hoot at that and nod their heads vigorously in agreement.

 

 

“By the way, thank you for inviting us. I hope we won’t be too much of a bother. These guys could be a riot sometimes.” Hoseok says apologizingly.

 

“No no! It’s fine. The shop’s currently having a promotion anyway.” Hyungwon lies.

 

The truth is, he had told the manager of the restaurant that he’s going to treat the basketball team to a meal and asked him to put the total expenses in his tab.

Hyungwon will secretly pay with his father’s card later, and prays that his father won’t find out.

The manager and the other staffs were perplexed when Hyungwon informed them that he and Kihyun would be helping out at the restaurant today, but they decided to just let the owner’s son do as he pleases as long as he doesn’t interrupts with the service.

Also, all of them secretly have a soft spot for both of the boys who regularly visit them in the restaurant, so they usually just let them boys have what they want.

 

Hyungwon secretly makes eye contact with Kihyun, and the other boy nods subtlely at him.

 

It’s Showtime.

 

Hyungwon starts to lay down the drinks on the tray one by one on the table. At the last drink, an orange juice in a tall glass, Hyungwon purposely tilts the glass a bit and the content starts to splurt out.

 

The plan is to spill some of the juice onto the captain’s shirt, and Hyungwon will then take the opportunity to ~~grope~~ wipe the stain clean (which of course won’t because Hyungwon had made sure very concentrated amount of orange cordial was used in making the juice), and give Hoseok another clean shirt (that Hyungwon stole from the locker of one of the staffs), and lastly offer to clean Hoseok’s juice stained shirt because Hyungwon’s the one that soils it in the first place ( _intentionally_ , of course).

 

And bams! Hyungwon will get the opportunity to be closer to Hoseok, _and_ also gets to wash his shirt ~~and make a shrine out of it in his room~~.

 

 

Unfortunately for Chae Hyungwon, he has a very bad aim, and very terrible body coordination.

 

So, instead of spilling just _some_ of the juice, the entire content of the drink starts to pour out of the glass.

And instead of staining Hoseok’s shirt, the juice ended up splashing onto the poor soul sitting _next_ to Hoseok.

 

The whole tables watch in silence as Mingyu gets soaked with the orange juice, eyes blinking slowly, mind trying to process what exactly just happen to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that was how Hyungwon ended up in the restaurant’s washroom a few minutes later, trying vigorously to scrub clean Mingyu’s previously white uniform while apologizing profusely to the said male.

The tall freshman stands awkwardly, shirtless, while watching the upperclassman trying his best to get the stain out of his shirt.

 

“Sunbae-nim-“ He says hesitantly,  “-you don’t have to clean it.”

 

Hyungwon shakes his head. “Of course I do. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

 

“No no it’s fine! It’s just an accident.” The younger male interjects.

 

 

Hyungwon bits his lower lip guiltily, knowing full well that it was not _just an accident_.

 

 

“I’ll find you another shirt to wear.” He finally says, eyes looking straight into the slightly taller male’s.

 

“No it’s fin-“

 

“Wait here.” Hyungwon leave the washroom and makes his way into the staff room, rummaging into his bag where he kept the stolen shirt. On the way back to the washroom, he eyes connect to Kihyun’s who is currently serving the foods at the basketball team’s tables and Hyungwon silently sends him an apologizing look.

His friend nods.

 

Hyungwon rushes back into the washroom and hands over the shirt to the waiting boy, gesturing him to wear the clean cloth.

Mingyu takes the shirt and hastily puts it on.

The shirt is a bit short for the tall boy’s torso and tight around the shoulder area, but Hyungwon thinks he’ll have to make do with it.

He takes the soaked shirt to put it in plastic bag where he could carry home to wash it over when the freshman suddenly stops him.

 

 

“You don’t have to wash it sunbae-nim. I could do it myself.”

 

“Nonsense. I’ll wash it and give it to you later after it dries.” Hyungwon says. The boy was about to protest when Hyungwon stares at him, daring the boy to refute him.

 

 

Mingyu finally sighs in defeat. Hyungwon smirks in victory.  “You should go back out there. The food had already been served.” Hyungwon informs the boy.

 

 

The tall freshman hesitates for a few moments before slinking out from the washroom, leaving Hyungwon alone.

Right after Mingyu left the washroom, Kihyun makes his way inside and immediately flicks Hyungwon at the back of his head.

 

 

“What the fuck was that shit show Chae Hyungwon?!” He says hushedly, trying to keep his volume down.

 

Hyungwon rubs the back of his head. “It was an accident! That wasn’t supposed to happen!”

 

“I’ve told you that this was a bad idea!”

 

Kihyun had initially rejected to the plan, saying it was too cliché and overused.

But Hyungwon retorts that the plan is overused in the first place because it actually _works_.

And thus, here they are.

 

“No, you said that this wouldn’t work!” Hyungwon rebuts.

 

“It’s the same fucking thing for Heaven’s sake!”

 

“Fine! I’m sorry!”

 

 

The two boys stay silent after that, both avoiding each other’s eyes.

 

 

“Sorry I made you serve them by yourselves.” Hyungwon says after a few moments. “It must be hard.”

 

Kihyun looks at his friend. “It’s okay. It wasn’t that hard. The other staffs helped me out.”

 

“Still...Sorry I messed this up too.” Hyungwon apologizes softly.

 

“It’s okay. You didn’t mess it up entirely though. I got to talk to Hyunwoo.” Kihyun smiles.

 

“Really? What do you guys talk about?” Hyungwon asks, surprised.

 

“Nothing much. He asked whether I still have headaches. I told him no.”

 

“Should’ve said yes though. Could’ve made him take care of you longer.”

 

“You know I’m bad at lying. Are we really going to spend the rest of our shifts in the bathroom?” Kihyun asks, hopping onto the bathroom counter.

 

“Yes. There’s no way I could go out there and face Hoseok after that shit show before. He’s gonna think I’m a clumsy weirdo now.” Hyungwon shakes his head, leaning his back against the counter beside his friend.

 

“He asked whether you’re alright.” Kihyun informs him. Hyungwon groans.

 

“He’s still so nice even after seeing all that, I don’t deserve Shin Hoseok.” Hyungwon wails in silence.

 

 

Kihyun looks at his friend in pity and gently pats his head.

The washroom door opens and both males look up to see Changkyun standing at the entrance. He closes the door and promptly locks it.

 

 

“Hyung, your plan failed spectacularly.” He says expressionlessly. Hyungwon’s vein throbs in agitation.

 

“Geez maknae. Can’t you be nicer about it?” He grits out.

 

“No.”

 

“Fucking brat…” Hyungwon mutters under his breath.

 

“Are they still here Changkyun-ah?” Kihyun asks the younger boy. Changkyun nods.

 

“Oh and their manager just arrived.” He adds.

 

“Manager? Who?” Kihyun looks at Hyungwon who looks as equally befuddle.

 

“Minhyuk-hyung.”

 

 

Both Kihyun and Hyungwon stiffen.

 

 

 _Fuck_.


	4. Chapter 4

Kihyun makes his way out from the washroom with Changkyun in tow ~~Hyungwon refused to come out yet because he’s a chicken and still not ready to face the outside world~~ and lo and behold, the bane of his and Hyungwon’s existence is sitting beside ~~Kihyun’s husband~~ Hyunwoo.

**Of.All.Fucking.Seats.Available.In.This.Goddamn.Restaurant.**

 

And to make things worse, Kihyun also notices how the brown-haired male is currently eating out of Hyunwoo’s plate ~~and some others but let’s focus on the important part here~~ and drinking his juice _USING THE SAME DAMN STRAWWW!!!_

(Kihyun might be very inexperienced in this romantic thing-y but he’s quite sure that is considered as an indirect kiss)

 

Kihyun feels his blood rising at supersonic speed.

 

 

Changkyun quietly nudges his older friend. “Hyung, your ears have gone red.” He informs.

 

“Don’t touch me, I’m sensitive right now.” The silently fuming male grits out and Changkyun instantly shuts up and inches away slowly from the male. He flees back into the washroom.

 

 

Kihyun takes a deep breath, and silently prays to the Lord of Heaven to _calm the fuck out of his internal rage_ and bless him with the path of peace and tranquility. Amen.

He then makes his way towards the joined tables, putting on a plastic smile so fake the Kardashians are shooked, and puts the menu, that he grabbed on the way, in front of ~~the snake~~ Lee Minhyuk.

 

“Good evening, _sir_. May I take your order?” Kihyun _cheerily_ greets the boy sitting beside ~~his future bae~~ Hyunwoo.

 

 

Lee Minhyuk looks up from where he’s sitting and immediately recognizes the shorter male in the uniform. “Ahh you’re Kihyun..? Right? Nice meeting you again. Are you working here?”

 

“Nice meeting you too, Minhyuk- _shi_.” Kihyun lies through his teeth. “I’m only helping around for today. Anyway, may I take your order?”

 

Kihyun needs to make Minhyuk stop eating Hyunwoo’s food and drink a.s.a.p.

The brown-haired male, however, shakes his head at the question.

 

“It’s fine. I’m not that hungry.” He answers while eating a piece of fries from Hyunwoo’s plate.

 

Kihyun feels one of his veins throb.

 

“We have a promotion today. Every student that comes to our restaurant gets to eat for free.” Kihyun lies again, silently promise himself to spend an extra time at church later this Sunday. He’ll drag Hyungwon along too. That boy needs to be baptized with a truckload of holy water by the priest himself.

 

“Ahh really?” The male ponders for a while. “Nahh it’s okay. I’ll just steal some of Hyunwoo-hyung’s fries.” The mentioned boy just grunts nonchalantly, still focusing on devouring his extra large burger.

 

BOI IF YOU DON’T-

 

“A-Ahh is it so? A-Anyway Minhyuk-shi, I didn’t know you play basketball too? I haven’t seen at practice before.” Kihyun fakes ignorance.

 

“I don’t.” The slender male answers. “I’m their manager but I only come around during games and all those sorts. I usually leave the practice to Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Oh by the way, you should come and support us this Saturday. The tournament starts then. We’re playing the first round.” Minhyuk informs the smaller boy.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Is it okay if we come?” Kihyun asks, mind already forming various other plans.

 

“It’d be nice if you come.” Hyunwoo suddenly blurts out. “I mean for the boys! The boys will love it. If you come. With the others of course. Yeah… ” He trails off and starts slurping his drink.

 

Minhyuk stares at his older friend with an unreadable expression.

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun is inwardly having a series of heart palpitations because _DID SON HYUNWOO JUST INVITE KIHYUN TO WATCH HIM_ ~~and the others~~ _PLAY?!_

Kihyun needs some time to calm himself.

 

So Kihyun excuses himself and goes rushing back into the washroom to ~~fangirl~~ tell both his friends about the news.

 

The trio ended up locking themselves up the entire evening in the washroom ~~thus preventing other male diners from using the loos~~ and the basketball team leaves after completing their meals.

 

Jooheon stops by the washroom to give his boyfriend goodbye _kisses_ before leaving.

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon makes retching noises during the entire time ~~but they secretly melt at the sweet scene.~~

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon stares at the younger boy before them.

 

The trio promised to meet each other at Kihyun’s house. They will go to the place where the basketball tournament takes place together on Kihyun’s family car.

Hyungwoon, who live just next door to Kihyun, arrives first and instantly goes into Kihyun’s kitchen to eat whatever it is that Kihyun’s decided to cook that morning.

Both boys are in the middle of biting into their pancakes when Changkyun finally arrives and comes into the kitchen wearing a royal blue basketball jersey with a black t-shirt inside, their school logo stamped on the centre and number 10 at the upper left corner.

Kihyun and Hyungwon can’t see it but they have a large hunch that the backside of the jersey spells ‘JOOHEON’ with a large 10 in the middle.

 

Both of them suddenly feel a surge of envy of their youngest.

 

 

“Did you steal Jooheon’s jersey?” Hyungwon asks with a sneer, jealousy etches all over his face.

 

Changkyun snorts. “I don’t have to. He gave it to me himself a few days ago.”

 

“I didn’t know Jooheon has a fucking jersey kink.” Hyungwon says. Kihyun glares at the taller male.

 

“A jersey what?” Changkyun asks, confused.

 

“Let’s go! We’re already late!” Kihyun instantly interjects. Pulling both boys out of the house after biding a rushed farewell to his maids.

 

* * *

 

 

The Seoul Basketball Sport’s Centre is huge establishment located at the middle of the city, housing more than 10 indoor basketball courts, gyms and other facilities.

There are literally so many people around the arena that day that both Kihyun and Changkyun almost get lost in the crowds for the freaking 8th time if not for ~~the tall pole~~ Hyungwon dragging them out and clutching onto both their arms firmly by his sides.

Kihyun and Changkyun had never felt more offended by their tiny statures as they are right now.

 

 

“I didn’t know many people are so interested in basketball. _High school_ basketball nonetheless.” Kihyun whines after all three of them had managed to find some seats a few rows behind the front-most seats.

 

“People are _always_ interested in high school basketball hyung. You guys are the only weird ones.” Changkyun answers, sucking onto a lollipop that he had managed to goad Kihyun into buying him at one of the candy stores outside the building.

 

Hyungwon snorts. “Funny how you’re the one saying that to us _maknae_. You wouldn’t even know the difference between basketball and volleyball if not for Jooheon.”

 

“Love changes us for the better indeed.” The youngest smirks. Hyungwon flicks the boy’s forehead off.

 

Kihyun shushes them when he sees their school basketball’s team comes out from one of the double door into the court. Their opponents follow behind. Both teams make their ways to their respective benches and starts warming up.

Changkyun suddenly stands up and starts shouting when he sees his boyfriend practicing his shots at the basket near their seats.

 

 

“LEE JOOHEON! FUCK THEM UP BABY!!” Changkyun shouts on top of his lungs, attracting the attention of his boyfriend, and simultaneously almost all other people in the arena.

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon instantly wish the ground would just open and swallows them whole. Both their faces flush brightly red with embarrassment of their youngest spontaneous action and they immediately slump further into their seats, trying to hide their faces into their shirts.

Jooheon grins widely upon seeing his boyfriend and starts waving around wildly.

 

 

“BABE YOU’RE HERE! KIIHYUN-HYUNG AND HYUNGWON-HYUNG TOO!!” He shouts excitedly.

 

 

Kihyun and Hyungwon are going to murder that squinty-eyed bitch.

 

Fucking Lee Jooheon!!!

 

Hyungwon was just about to spit out a litany of curses when he finally sees ~~a demigod~~ Hoseok, in all his perfect glory, looking at their direction with a bright smile gracing his face.

Hyungwon instantly melts into a pile of goo.

 

At the same time, Kihyun is having an internal debate within himself about whether he should run away now while he still can and avoid any other possible humiliation, or should he just stay and subject himself to further humiliation that he’s sure will come as long as he’s by Changkyun’s side.

He’s still weighing the pros and cons of both decisions when his eyes suddenly connect to the taller captain’s that is currently stretching up at the opposite side of the court.

Kihyun’s not sure where the sudden surge of braveness comes from but he found himself suddenly waving shyly to the other male.

He sees the captain’s eyes widen for a split second before he, too, waves back.

 

Kihyun combust on the spot.

 

 

And both Kihyun and Hyungwon spend the entire game (and the games after) in a daze while Supportive BoyfriendTM Changkyun screams his organs out every time Jooheon holds the ball.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung my throat hurts.” Changkyun whines, voice cracking sadly. Kihyun pats the boy’s back gently.

 

The last game for the group round had finally ended, with their team coming out on top of their group, and all three of them are on their way to meet up with the boys.

 

“Wait. I think I need to pee.” Hyungwon suddenly stops them.

 

“Hyung just hold it in. I want to meet Jooheon.” Changkyun whines again. Kihyun is amazed how even a sore throat and a croaky voice aren’t able to stop the younger boy from being his clingy self.

 

“Just give me a minute!” Hyungwon ignores the boy and make a dash into the nearest washroom he sees, and quickly enter the first cubicle in his sight.

 

After finishing his business, Hyungwon goes to the sink to wash his hands. Hyungwon notices the presence of another but paid him no mind. While washing his hands, the stranger suddenly starts talking to him.

 

 

“Hey, you’re that guy from the court back then aren’t you? The one with that screaming boy?” The stranger asks him. Hyungwon belatedly realizes that the guy is wearing the same jersey as the opponent that played their team in the first game. Huh.

 

 

“You’re cute.” The guy smirks, eyeing Hyungwon up and down.

 

 

Hyungwon feels offended for himself because ‘scuse him.

Hyungwon is not _cute_. He’s fucking _hot._

Hyungwon looks at the other guy in distaste. He doesn’t date guys that are shorter than him. Except for Hoseok.

Actually, Hyungwon doesn’t date anyone other than Shin Hoseok.

 

 

“No thanks.” Hyungwon says and moves to make his way out of the washroom.

 

 

The guy, however, doesn’t seems to get the hint down as he grabs Hyungwon’s wrist and hold onto it firmly. “There’s no reason to be rude isn’t it?”

 

“What the fuck?! Let me go fucking bastard!” Hyungwon tries to get the guy’s hand of his wrist. Hyungwon’s not a weak man in general, but damn the guy’s got a strong hold. Hyungwon thinks his wrist might be bruised.

 

“Such ugly language for such a pretty face, don’t you think.” The asshole replies. His hand tightening on Hyungwon’s wrist even more.

The tall male yelps in pain.

 

“Let.Me.Go!” Hyungwon spits through gritted teeth. Hyungwon’s just about to call for help when another voice interrupts from where the door is.

Hyungwon’s head snaps towards the direction of the voice and he feels like he could cry when he sees Hoseok standing there.

 

“What is going on here?” Hoseok asks, eyes narrowing sharply to where the guy’s holding onto Hyungwon’s wrist.

 

His eyes move towards Hyungwon face, finally understanding what the situation is when he sees Hyungwon’s painful expression.

His face darkens.

Hoseok’s whole demeanor changes 180o.

 

“Let him go.” Hoseok orders, making his way slowly towards them.

 

“F-Fuck off Shin Hoseok. This is none of your bus-“

 

“I said let.him.go. Before I bash your fucking head into the wall.” Hoseok threatens the other male, eyes gleaming dangerously.

 

The male gulps, finally realizing that he’s definitely at disadvantage right now. He doesn’t know much about Shin Hoseok, but he does know that the other male is not someone to be messing around with, based on what other players had said before.

He immediately releases Hyungwon’s wrist and dashes out from the washroom without looking back.

 

Before Hyungwon could pull his hand towards his own body, Hoseok had already reaching at it, inspecting for any sign of injuries or some sort.

 

 

“Shit. Your wrist’s bruised.” Hoseok says, eyeing the red, finger-shaped bruise on Hyungwon’s fair wrist. “Did he hurt you anywhere else?”

 

 

Hyungwon shakes his head. Not trusting his voice to say anything right now.

 

 

“Are you okay?” The shorter male asks again, worried. “Were you scared?”

 

Hyungwon nods hesitantly. “A bit.”

 

Hoseok smiles kindly at Hyungwon, face totally different from a few minutes ago. “I know that guy. He’s a major asshole.” He informs Hyungwon.

 

“He is.” Hyungwon replies, a small smile starting to form on his face.

 

“Is you wrist still hurting? Do you want to go to the hospital?” Hoseok asks again.

 

“No no! It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore. Thank you Hoseok-shi.” Hyungwon says, suddenly feeling shy.

 

“For what?”

 

“For saving me from that asshole.”

 

This time it’s Hoseok who’s feeling shy. His pale cheeks turning pink-ish. “I was just at the right place on a right time. It was nothing.”

 

“It’s not! You were really cool just then Hoseok-shi.” Hyungwon praises the older male, whose cheeks turn bright red at the compliment.

 

“You don’t have to address me so formally. Just call me Hoseok.” The blushing male says, another smile gracing his perfect face.

 

 

Hyungwon thinks he’s fallen in love with Shin Hoseok. _Again_.

 

 

“But you’re older. Shouldn’t I call you hyung?” Hyungwon answers the other male.

 

“You should.” Hoseok replies calmly. “But I prefer it more if you just call me by my name.”

 

 _Damnnnn_ boiiiiiii

Smooth as _fuck_!

 

“Do you always let other people calls you by your name?” Hyungwon retorts.

 

“Only the people I like.” The other male responds coolly.

 

  _Fuck._

 

Shin Hoseok is really going to be the death of Chae Hyungwon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you manage to get closer to Hoseok in a fucking toilet.” Kihyun says disbelievingly. “Of all places.”

 

 

All three of them are currently sitting at the back of Kihyun’s family car, his driver, which the boys fondly refer to as Uncle, steering the vehicle in front. They’re on their way to a fast food place not too far from the arena to celebrate the team’s win.

Changkyun had offer to treat them to food, which the group of 18 ( + 1 manager ) famished boys agreed to gratefully.

The team had gone first while the three of them stopped by a nearby clinic to tend to Hyungwon’s wrist.

 

Hyungwon ignores his smaller friend, opting to just silently rubbing onto his bandaged wrist. The previously red bruise had turned slightly dark purple-ish.

 

When his friend first saw the bruise, right after Hyungwon return from the toilet, Kihyun was instantly ready to kill a bitch.

He demanded to know who left the bruise on his friend and started cursing profusely left and right. It was only after Hyungwon told him and Changkyun the full story did he finally calm down.

He was still silently fuming inside.

Nobody could touch any of his friends aside from Kihyun himself.

 

They arrive at the fast food place a few minutes after that, Kihyun urging the other two boys to go inside first while he talks to his driver.

 

 

“Do you want me to wait for you guys?” His driver asks the boy. Kihyun shakes his head.

 

“You could head home first, Uncle. We’ll probably stay a bit longer. I’ll call you when we finish okay?” Kihyun answers, closing the door to his car.

 

 

Kihyun watches as the car drives off and make his way into the fast food restaurant.

He immediately spots the location of the others at the farthest corner of the restaurants. They’re also the noisiest bunch inside the place and Kihyun inwardly sighs.

 

Even from far away he could see Hyungwon and Minhyuk glaring daggers at each other, probably trying to kill one another with glares.

The two boys (and Changkyun) are sitting at a table of four, slightly far away from the other basketball team members.

He’s not close enough to listen, but he’s pretty sure both of them are currently throwing petty insults and probably death threats at each other.

Kihyun slowly makes his way towards the group.

 

Changkyun, who’s the first one to notice his presence, quickly gets up and pulls him to sit beside Hyungwon. He silently pleads Kihyun to deal with the two bickering males before leaving Kihyun to sit with Jooheon at another table.

 

 

“Since when are you interested in basketball? Aren’t _His Highness_ _Chae Hyungwon_ usually feels like sport is beneath him?” The manager asks mockingly, raising his eyebrow.

 

“What I’m interested in is none of your concern _Lee Minhyuk_. Stop minding yourself with my business and go find some other useful things to do. Like, reading, for example. That’ll actually help in putting something in that empty brain.” Hyungwon bites back.

 

“An empty brain with a pretty face is much better than an empty brain with an ugly one don’t you think, Hyungwon-ah?”

 

“I wouldn’t know that, for _I_ am blessed with both beauty and brain. You though on the other hand…”

 

“Funny how you think that when _I_ was the one who was voted The Most Beautiful during last year school festival. With Hoseok-hyung of course. We were even voted as the _cutest couple_. He was _perfect_ with me.” Minhyuk smirks openly, knowing fully well that he’s hit a nerve.

 

Hyungwon bristles. “Well if both of you are _so perfect_ together then why did you guys broke up?”

 

Minhyuk pretends as if he’s pondering the questions before answering. “Then maybe I should get back with him, don’t you think Hyungwon-ah?”

 

 

Kihyun could sense that his friend’s patience is already reaching its limit and he’s pretty sure Hyungwon would punch the other male square on the face if Kihyun doesn’t interfere right this instance.

Luckily for Kihyun, somebody else had beaten him to it.

Unluckily for Kihyun, that somebody turns out to be the sole subject of the bickering males’ arguments.

 

Shin Hoseok, in all his naïve and innocent glory (bless him), lays down a tray filled with various sorts of fast foods and soft drinks on the table, thus instantly shutting both boys up.

He smiles widely and looks down at all three of them.

 

“I don’t know what you guys like so I just order the same thing as the others. You guys are okay with it right?”

 

The three boys quickly nod.

 

“I saw both of you talking animatedly with each other from when I was waiting in line.” Hoseok says to both Hyungwon and Minhyuk. “I didn’t know you guys are close to each other.”

 

Kihyun almost chokes on his own spit.

 

 

“We’re always close to each other! We’re in the same class last year!” Minhyuk laughs fakely. His leg kicking Hyungwon’s longer one underneath the table.

 

“Y-Yeah. We’re tight!” Hyungwon stutters out, laughing awkwardly. His leg kicking back at Minhyuk’s hard.

 

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear that.” Hoseok replies innocently. “Do you mind if I join you guys here? The boys could get too rowdy sometimes and I want to eat in peace for once.”

 

 

Hoseok sits at the empty chair beside Minhyuk and starts un-wrapping his burger.

 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk glare at each other secretly, and Kihyun sighs again for the 1376th time that day.

 

 

It’s going to be a _long_ day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always update, but when I do I post the shit out of the fic.  
> Enjoy this 5k of brain vomits guys wohoooo
> 
> Please leave a comment if you would ;'( It gets lonely here sometimes /sobs/


	5. Chapter 5

Yoo Kihyun, in all honesty, really couldn’t understand how he ended up here in this dark room at a karaoke place, surrounded by 9 other guys.

They’re just supposed to eat and then go back to their respective homes.

How on earth did all of them ended up cramped in this small room is out of his comprehension.

 

Actually, he does know how they ended up here.

 

This all started right after all of them finished eating ~~Hyungwon and Minhyuk trying to kick each other’s legs off secretly under the table the entire time~~. Most of the basketball players all but immediately disappear right after their stomachs have been filled, leaving behind their captains and a few others to clean up their messes.

 It was all fine and dandy until Hyungwon and Minhyuk started another _subtle_ cold war over the ever oblivious Hoseok. Minhyuk suddenly said that he wanted to spend more time with the captain, which of course Hyungwon immediately interject to by saying that he, too, wanted to do the same.

Long story short, Minhyuk suggested going to the karaoke room, and Hyungwon instantly forced Kihyun to come along ~~as reinforcement~~. And wherever Hyungwon and Kihyun go, Changkyun will come along. And wherever Changkyun goes, Jooheon goes too, and the Idiot Duo TM will follow wherever their _bro_ goes. Hyunwoo and Mingyu are the only anomalies and Kihyun really doesn’t know why they willingly come with this bunch of misfits.

 

Thus how Kihyun ended up here, on the small couch, between two huge ~~and smelly~~ basketball athletes, watching Jooheon and the Idiot DuoTM battling each other on a spontaneous diss battle, while a Dok2 track is playing on the karaoke set. Supportive BoyfriendTM Changkyun silently bouncing behind Jooheon as morale support.

The people who were the reason they all ended in this situation in the first place are currently having another silent war, trying to murder each other with their eyes with an unsuspecting Hoseok sitting between the two.

 

Kihyun really needs to get out of this place for the sake of his sanity.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yoo Kihyun softly excuses himself to no one in particular and heads toward the washroom near the back of the facility.

 

 Kihyun stands in front one of the sink, washing his hand with soap, mouth starts singing softly to one of the songs he heard in passing from one of the rooms he passed on the way to the washroom.

 He continues singing while drying off his hands and fixing his slightly messy hair, when he suddenly notices a figure standing in front the last cubicle through the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

 

The figure is staring intently at Kihyun.

 

Kihyun shrieks.

 

And instantly make a dash out of the bathroom faster than anyone could blink.

 

Kihyun ran as fast as his ~~short~~ legs allow him to, which apparently is not that fast as his movement is suddenly halted by someone grabbing his right shoulder.

And Kihyun shrieks loudly once again ~~which he’ll admit later, wasn’t his proudest moment~~ , and struggles violently to get out of the man’s clutch.

 

“Wait-“ The man was about the say something when a shoe suddenly flies out of nowhere and hit the man square on the face.

 

 

The man falls into the ground, groaning, and Kihyun watches open-mouthedly.

 

“Kihyun-shi!”

 

 

Kihyun turns around and sees Son Hyunwoo standing not too far from where he and the man is, panting and apparently missing a shoe.

 

 

 _‘Well that explains where the shoe came from’_ Kihyun inwardly thinks.

 

 

 The large captain rushes ~~more like hopping lol~~ forward and quickly pull Kihyun away from the still groaning figure on the ground, shielding Kihyun’s smaller body with his larger build.

 

Kihyun knows that there is appropriate time and place for everything, but _holy Mother of Jesus_ , those are some    **b r o a d**  shoulders there.

 

The Lord had done _really_ well on this one.

 

Kihyun wonders if Hyunwoo would mind if he leans on the man’s back. It looks so big and comfy and Kihyun’s just…have so much _feelings_ right now.

 

 

“Kihyun-shi? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Hyunwoo asks the smaller male behind him.

 

“What…?” Kihyun answers dazedly.

 

“This man. What did he do to you?” The captain asks, looking harshly at the figure still laying on the ground.

 

_Oh._

_Right._

 

  
“N-No he didn’t do anything…yet. I was surprised and just ran.” Kihyun answers, peaking from behind the captain to look at the 3rd male.

 

Kihyun suddenly feel pity for the guy. That shoe must’ve whacked his face pretty good.

 

 

“We should report him to the police.” Hyunwoo says tensely, biceps bulging with veins.

 

 

Kihyun is suddenly overwhelmed with _feels_ again.

 

Damn hormones!

 

 

“W-Wait! I wasn’t trying to do anything to him! I swear!” The figure stutters hastily in a rush and tries standing up. “Damn you got a powerful throw, kid.” He groans again, rubbing his cheek.

 

 

Hyunwoo pushes backward a few steps, trying to get himself and Kihyun as far away from the slightly older male.

 

 

“Then why did you chase me?” Kihyun counters.

 

“I was trying to give you my card.” The man says. “I was going to give you an offer.”

 

 

Kihyun frowns because what did the guy wants to offer him?

Kihyun is still racking his brain when a thought occurred to him.

He wheezes.

 

 

“A-Are you trying to offer me….a sexual proposition?!” Kihyun gasps offended-ly. Hyunwoo glares sharply at the older guy, one hand reaching back to hold Kihyun closer.

 

“No! Not that _I swear_! I’m not that kind of man _please_ believe me!” The man says desperately, probably feeling scared shirtless upon seeing the menacing look on Hyunwoo’s face.

 

“I’m a casting manager. For an entertainment company.” He quickly says, one hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a business card. “I was just going to offer you to come for an audition session.” He continues, warily holding the card towards Kihyun.

 

_Oh._

Kihyun reaches out from behind Hyunwoo to take the card. He inspects the business card and realizes that the man was not lying. _Oh_.

 

 

“Kim Dong-shik. Rocket Entertainment.” Kihyun reads the name card.

 

“I overheard you singing before in the washroom. You have a great voice!” The male, _Kim Dongshik_ , says enthusiastically. “We’re currently searching for a vocalist for our upcoming boy group. I think you’re perfect…” Kim Dongshik trails off, silently asking for Kihyun’s name.

 

“Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun.” The small male answers.

 

“Kihyun-shi. I think you’re perfect for the position Yoo Kihyun-shi.” The male smiles widely. “You sing well, and you’re good looking too! _Perfect_!”

 

 

Kihyun looks uncertainly at the male.

A boy group?

 _Him_?

What even is..???

 

“I don’t think-“

 

“Please just give it a thought first! You don’t have to answer me now. My number is on the card. You could call me anytime Kihyun-shi!” The male looks at Kihyun desperately.

 

Kihyun’s still wearing an unsure expression on his face. He finally nods after a few moments, hesitantly, and the casting manager beams brightly.

 

 

“Thank you so much Kihyun-shi! I really appreciate it! Hope to hear good news from you soon.” He says, starting to make a move to leave. “Oh, and your boyfriend really do have a powerful throw though. I could literally felt my teeth chatter when that shoe hit me.” He looks at Hyunwoo.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“He’s not my…boyfriend.” Kihyun answers softly.

 

…. _yet_.

 

The man stares at both Kihyun and Hyunwoo in confusion. “Really? He surely acts like one though.”

 

 

And the man leaves both of them just like that right after uttering those words. Leaving behind a _veeeery_ weird and awkward atmosphere, and two blushing boys.

 

 

_Fuck._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait. So you’re saying that a man just offer you to become an _idol_?” Hyungwon asks again, for the 5 th time after Kihyun first told the others of the story.

 

“Yes Hyungwon.” Kihyun sighs tiredly. “He gave me his name card.”

 

“Huh. At least he’s not a pervert though.” Hyungwon says.

 

“Or a pimp.” Changkyun adds.

 

Jooheon frown at his boyfriend. “How do you know what a pimp is babe?”

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “I’m _17_ , not _7_.”

 

Jooheon was about to reply when Minhyuk interrupts him.  “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired and really _really_ would like to see my bed and sleep until Monday.”

 

“How about you just _sleep forever_ …” Hyungwon mutters under his breath. Minhyuk glares at the tall male and Hyungwon glares back.

 

“I think it’s time to call it a day, yeah?” Hoseok finally says. “We’re all tired and half or us honestly need a shower right now.” He looks pointedly at his team members.

 

 

The others all nod in unison and start making their way out from the karaoke place. The Idiot DuoTM and Mingyu heads together towards the bus stop, while Kihyun calls his driver to pick him, Hyungwon and Changkyun up.

 

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok, who smiles back at him. “Aren’t you going back home?” Hyungwon asks.

 

“Oh we’re going to take the taxi. It’s faster.” The captain answers.

 

“We?”

 

“Yeah _we_. Hoseok-hyung, Hyunwoo-hyung, Jooheon, and _me_ live in the same neighborhood.” Minhyuk interferes into the conversation, smirking slightly at Hyungwon.

 

 

Kihyun perks up at that because _what_ ….?

 

 

“You guys live close to each other?” Kihyun asks.

 

“Yeah.” Jooheon answers from where he’s seating beside Changkyun on the roadside. “We’ve all known each other since we’re young.”

 

“You guys are childhood friends?!” Hyungwon questions, low-key hysterical.

 

 

All four mentioned males nod.

 

Kihyun internally screams, because of _fucking_ course!

Why is the Lord making his, and Hyungwon, lives so hard?

Must be because Kihyun’s straying farther and farther away from His light.

Kihyun needs to spend more time at church tomorrow.

 

 

Jooheon turns towards his boyfriend. “Baby, what are you going to do tomorrow?”

 

“I have a date.” The smaller boy answers.

 

“Date?!!” Jooheon chokes out in astonishment. ”With who?!”

 

“With God.”

 

 

Hyungwon snorts and starts wheezing.

 

 

“… _oh_. It’s Sunday tomorrow.” Jooheon finally realizes. “Babe you almost gave me a heart attack!!” He whines. “I thought you’re leaving me for someone else.”

 

“Of course not. You’re mine.” Changkyun replies with a straight face.

 

“Isn’t the reply should be _‘I’m yours’_ or something?” Minhyuk confusedly asks.

 

“No he’s right.” Jooheon answers cheerily, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m his~”

 

 

Hyungwon looks at Kihyun and makes a whipping motion, head pointing towards Jooheon. Hoseok, who sees the action, giggles cutely.

 

 

Hyungwon inwardly swoons.

 

 

“Aren’t you guys going back yet?’ Hyungwon asks the giggling captain.

 

“We’re going to wait until your ride arrives first.” Hoseok replies, smiling softly at Hyungwon.

 

“Oh you guys don’t have to! We’ll be fine.” Kihyun says, looking at Hoseok. Trying subtle-ly to avoid making eye contact with the other captain standing beside Hoseok.

 

“We want to.” Hyunwoo answers, eyes looking straight at the smaller male who’s currently avoiding his gaze. “Besides, Jooheon would throw a fit if we go back without sending off his boyfriend first.” Hyunwoo says, eyes straying towards where the couple is seating on the ground, oblivious towards other people around them.

 

Hyungwon cracks up again and Hoseok smiles at him fondly.

 

 

Minhyuk, who’s been witnessing silently at the interactions occurring before him, stares at both his childhood friends.

His face devoid of any emotion.

 

 

Not long after, Kihyun’s driver arrives. All three of them quickly piles up into the backseat and wave towards the other males standing outside the car through the window. Jooheon dramatically making Changkyun promise to call him right after he arrives at his house.

Changkyun slides the window up on Jooheon’s face and asks Uncle to quickly start driving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Right after they lost sight of the black sedan, Hyunwoo immediately calls up a taxi.

Jooheon takes the seat beside the driver while Minhyuk and Hyunwoo sit on either side of Hoseok.

 

“You guys really don’t know didn’t you?” Minhyuk suddenly says after all of them had settled down comfortably on their seats, looking straight at his two older friends.

The youngest of them already lulled into sleep in front.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hoseok asks, frowning. Hyunwoo keeps his mouth shut but looks at Minhyuk in confusion.

 

Minhyuk sighs in exasperation. “God! How are you guys so oblivious?”

 

“About what??” Hoseok asks again.

 

 

Minhyuk stares at the two older males. Hoseok squirms under the slender male’s scrutinizing look, while Hyunwoo opts to stare outside the window.

 

 

“Fine then.” Minhyuk finally says. “I’ll handle this myself.” Minhyuk adds determinedly.

 

 

It seems like it’s time for Lee Minhyuk to take matters into his own hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea : 4/10  
> Plot progression : 0/100000000
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and sleep myself through next 10 years because TF IS THIS SHIT?/!11
> 
> I swear we're getting somewhere though. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend this fic to be sweet, fluff where people would puke rainbows and unicorns upon reading it!1111  
> How did this turns out to be this shitty ass junk crack?1!1 /CRIES/


End file.
